


Instincts and New Starts

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Resurrection, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-04
Updated: 2009-08-04
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Wintergreen gets back life, he fails to acquire full sanity until the missing piece is back in his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instincts and New Starts

There was nothing but instinct. Instinct that allowed him to claw to the surface of the grave, instinct that made him not attack the tribal man holding food out to him, instinct that said he was whole in body but lacking something, someone, integral to his sanity.

The freshly reborn man allowed himself to be clothed, reminded of the language, even forced himself into the role of a human being for what he had to do.

Inside, though, he was a mere revenant until he found the missing link.

`~`~`~`~`

It had been a long time coming, this thing called sanity. Once it returned to him, and the man could look back on the world he had helped shape, when he looked at the mistakes of all the heroes and villains in total, the mercenary decided there was no profit in pleading his case. There were none to listen, and he'd never liked pleading anyway. Yes, he'd have to hunt down his son eventually; Joseph, the boy he'd known, would demand that given all he'd seen so far of Joey's actions. For now, he wanted to start over, anonymously for now.

A dye job on his hair, a careful change in his styles, a full beard and mustache again...and Slade Wilson looked into the mirror with satisfaction. He'd get by, with both eyes apparently, and looking younger than he had in years. He could cut himself from all associations, just as soon as he went one place, the last place he had hidden sums of cash equal to the task ahead of him.

Going back to Africa had its own daggers of pain ready for him, but Deathstroke the Terminator could lock it all away.

`~`~`~`~`

First thoughts of 'impossible' and 'how?!' were lost in the midst of of sight, sound, scent all telling Slade that yes, this was the man, just as he had known him in years past, standing there.

Wintergreen, for his part, felt at least more on an even keel to see his friend, reading the tell-tale signs of harrowing experiences. His own research had led him to begin training, intent on doing the impossible and killing the male Wilsons both for their insanity.

Now, he could see that what had come over his old friend was long gone.

"My friend, go off your rocker again, and I will see to your ending before my own," Wintergreen promised him.

Slade just threw himself into the embrace he had never thought to have again, and let the 'please do' remain silent.


End file.
